There are a plurality of different recline chairs which by means of various mechanisms can be converted from a sitting position to a lying position.
Typical features in these chairs include a link connection between the seat and the chair back, and in some chairs the chair back can be pivoted about an axis through the pivot points between the seat and chair back. In many chairs for home use the chair back pivots about a horizontal axis which is located somewhat higher up on the chair back, for example at level with the elbow of the user when she or he is sitting in an erected position in the chair.